It's the Genovian Life
by Dreamer806
Summary: This is Mia's account of her new life in Genovia (it's what happens after "The Princess Diaries," the MOVIE).
1. August 22nd, The Renaldi Palace

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, so please excuse it if it's really bad! Also, the dates may not be exact; I don't remember exact dates from the movie, so the ones I've used were just made up.  
  
August 22nd, The Renaldi Palace  
  
Wow.  
  
Genovia is AMAZING.  
  
Seriously. Everyone is incredibly nice. When I got here, there were hundreds of people outside the airport, waiting to see ME!  
  
This really isn't so bad.  
  
Granted, I do miss Lilly and Michael, but I talk to them online all the time. So yeah, this really isn't THAT horrible.  
  
And life is really good. I have this huge room here at the, get this, Renaldi Palace! I never knew I'd be living in a palace! (Well, not before I found out that I'm a princess) It (the palace) is amazingly huge, and it has everything! There's a library and even a game room, which my grandmother says was designed especially for me!  
  
I could SO get used to this.  
  
The only thing is that I sometimes get homesick for California. I mean, can you blame me? I'm now thousands of miles away from the only place I've ever known. It's not like that's an easy thing to cope with, you know.  
  
But I don't want people to know that I'm homesick. If someone were to find out… well, the whole country could find out! I mean, the headlines would read something like, "Homesick Princess: What's to Become of Our Country?!" People would panic and say that I wouldn't be able to reign or something like that.  
  
…Hey, it could happen.  
  
At least I have this diary to confide my thoughts in. And believe me, I have A LOT of thoughts. I mean, besides the average teenage girl's thoughts about boys and cars and clothes and stuff, I have thoughts about how in the world I am EVER going to rule a country!! Even a small one like Genovia!  
  
I mean, I know that I sorted out all my feelings about ruling a country already, but can you blame me for still having butterflies about all of this? It's not exactly an easy thing, you know?  
  
Well, for my grandmother, maybe, but not me.  
  
I can't let them know that, though. The people of Genovia, that is. They'd REALLY be mad. First I tell them I'm all set with this princess thing, and then to just go off and say I can't do it…that would truly be awful. And I do think I can do it. I just…I think I need some guidance.  
  
My grandmother says she'll be helping me all along the way…and I know that my father is going to be helping me, too.  
  
So that makes things seem a tad bit easier, doesn't it?  
  
Right. So then why am I still so nervous? My mom says it's those 'pre- coronation jitters.' That could be it. Maybe this will all blow over. I really do hope so.  
  
Well, I'll have to figure all this stuff out later; I have to attend a Genovian press conference now. Maybe I'll write again after that…it might be really late though. Tomorrow, I have a pretty free schedule, so I can definitely write then. Lilly's supposed to call me, too; that'll be the first time I've heard her voice in about a week! (the computer doesn't count, because that's not hearing her voice) I hope I get to talk to Michael, too. I miss his jokes…and the pizzas with M&Ms that we've shared, of course!  
  
Okay, well, until my next entry! 


	2. August 23rd, The Palace

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
August 23rd, The Palace  
  
I just got off the phone with Lilly and Michael; it was SO good to hear their voices again! Lilly gave me up-to-date information regarding Lana Weinberger and Josh Richter. Supposedly, they're going out again. Wow, what a surprise. I mean, Lana's pretty much the most popular girl in school, and yep, you guessed it: Josh is the most popular guy. They're destined for one another. Don't get me wrong; they can keep it that way. I supposedly went out with Josh for…oh let's see…a DAY. He took me to this beach party, making me believe he finally liked me. But in the end, it turned out he just went out with me for his own publicity reasons. What a JERK.  
  
Anyway, after talking for like 5 hours with Lilly, she put Michael on the phone. It wasn't until I heard him say 'Hey Princess' that I realized how much I missed the sound of his WONDERFUL voice. See, I used to obsess over Josh Richter; that is, until I realized his complete and utter jerkiness. And it's totally embarrassing for me to admit that I REALLY was obsessed with him, even when Michael, the most amazing person EVER, was seeing me for me the whole time (that is, before and after I became a princess). Now that I think about it, I'm completely humiliated. But I'm amazingly glad that Michael didn't just shun me for not realizing what a great person he is sooner.  
  
And now, I guess, we're sort of going out (Michael and I). Well, we're as 'going out' as two people, who live thousands of miles apart, can be, anyway.  
  
Wow. When I put it like that, it sounds extremely tragic. How depressing.  
  
But it doesn't matter, because I've finally found an amazing guy who likes me in return. And he likes me for who I am inside…without the princessy- shell.  
  
So Michael and I talked for a few hours, just about how Genovia is and how Grove (my old school in C.A.) is. He says that "Principal Gupta just isn't the same without me." (she used to obsess over my being a princess) I find that QUITE funny.  
  
We also talked about where he'll be going to college after senior year. It's still pretty far off (we'll both be Juniors in the fall), so it's not like he has to decide right away. But we just talked about it a bit. He'll be going to Columbia, probably, and he wants me to go, too.  
  
How hard is that! When you're living thousands of miles away from the guy you love, and then he goes and begs you to attend the same college as him, two years from now!  
  
But it's REALLY sweet, too.  
  
Wow, I really need to figure stuff out more.  
  
On the other hand, I'm dealing with those jitters I was talking about yesterday. Mom and I had a chat about this whole coronation thing, and I'm feeling SO much more confident now. At least, more confident than yesterday. Which is definitely progress, for sure. Mom says she knows I can do it, and my grandmother knows I can do it, and my father in Heaven knows I can do it. I just need to know that I can do it. And I do think I can do it. I think. I dunno…  
  
Boy, I'm just a princess with so many questions and too little answers. Which is really my own fault for not searching enough for those answers.  
  
Oopsies.  
  
Okay, well, I gotta go feed Fat Louie. See ya. 


End file.
